Esther Noelani
Overview Esther is a character from [[Ruins of Avalon (The Book Series)|''Ruins of Avalon]] and is a [[Goddess|'Goddess']]. She is one of the ''Holy Three and possesses an incredible amount of magical power based on electricity similar to Alice. She is Esther the Storm-Bringer of the Holy Three. Esther '''has a light orchid type of hair color that is always up, in a pony-tail, and she is pretty short. She likes to wear armor for looks and protection for her right arm. '''Esther has a thin magical left arm that she uses to hold her shield after she lost her arm in a fight with [[David|'David']] before he turned against his tribe. Personality Esther can be very self-centered and sassy at times but does reach out to others and join forces when necessary. She can be kind and very dangerous when angry, with the only one who can calm her being [[David|'David']]. She teases a lot and sometimes can be really annoying. Esther is determined but can overdo it sometimes and likes to give revenge to those who she lost to badly. Esther will "never" mess around with David because she is scared that the same thing will happen to her right arm 800 years ago. Weapon Delta is Esther's [[Sacred Treasure|'Sacred Treasure']] and it amplifies her magical abilities. Its magical ability is [[Storm|'Storm.']] It is a Falchion-type sword and is a conductor which makes it able to charge and release, similar to [[Viper|'Viper']] when combined with the ability[[Phoenix Rampage| Phoenix Rampage.]] Abilities Storm: With two swift finger moves and a snap, Storm summons. Storm is the ability that charges Esther with her electricity. It can also provide Esther with boosts from her spirit, agility, and strength at great measures. Electrical Diversion: Is a unique ability that only Esther can use. She creates a flying turtle with her electrical power. The flying turtle can catch anyone's attention. The flying turtle helps Esther whenever she needs it, while fighting. Destiny: Is an armor made with burning light which gives Esther protection and healing whenever she is in low health. Destiny can blind Esther's opponents, too. Hobbies * Esther loves to dance and is pretty good at it. * Esther likes to collect and has a whole room of her collections * Whenever Esther is bored she likes to play the piano, one of her favorite songs to play is "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven * She Likes to play with Fulgur when bored. Power Level Esther is pretty strong because she is one of the Holy Three. If she is defeated she trains two times harder until she is strong enough to win next time. Trivia * Esther has two siblings, one is an older brother...one of the Holy Three, and the other one is a younger sister one of the Four Archangels. * Out of all the Goddesses, except the Supreme Piety, Esther is one of the fastest flyers, due to her lightweight and control. * Esther likes to make dramatic entrances. * Esther is the daughter of the Supreme Piety.Category:Goddess Category:Females Category:Delta Category:Knight